The cannabinoid receptors are a class of cell membrane receptors belonging to the G protein-coupled receptor superfamily. There are currently two known subtypes, termed Cannabinoid Receptor 1 (CB1) and Cannabinoid Receptor 2 (CB2). The CB1 receptor is mainly expressed in the central nervous (i.e. amygdala cerebellum, hippocampus) system and to a lesser amount in the periphery. CB2, which is encoded by the CNR2 gene, is mostly expressed peripherally, on cells of the immune system, such as macrophages and T-cells (Ashton, J. C. et al. Curr Neuropharmacol 2007, 5(2), 73-80; Miller, A. M. et al. Br J Pharmacol 2008, 153(2), 299-308; Centonze, D., et al. Curr Pharm Des 2008, 14(23), 2370-42), and in the gastrointestinal system (Wright, K. L. et al. Br J Pharmacol 2008, 153(2), 263-70). The CB2 receptor is also widely distributed in the brain where it is found primarily on microglia and not neurons (Cabral, G. A. et al. Br J Pharmacol 2008, 153(2): 240-51).
The interest in CB2 receptor agonists has been steadily on the rise during the last decade (currently 30-40 patent applications/year) due to the fact that several of the early compounds have been shown to have beneficial effects in pre-clinical models for a number of human diseases including chronic pain (Beltramo, M. Mini Rev Med Chem 2009, 9(1), 11-25), atherosclerosis (Mach, F. et al. J Neuroendocrinol 2008, 20 Suppl 1, 53-7), regulation of bone mass (Bab, I. et al. Br J Pharmacol 2008, 153(2), 182-8), neuroinflammation (Cabral, G. A. et al. J Leukoc Biol 2005, 78(6), 1192-7), ischemia/reperfusion injury (Pacher, P. et al. Br J Pharmacol 2008, 153(2), 252-62), systemic fibrosis (Akhmetshina, A. et al. Arthritis Rheum 2009, 60(4), 1129-36; Garcia-Gonzalez, E. et al. Rheumatology (Oxford) 2009, 48(9), 1050-6), liver fibrosis (Julien, B. et al. Gastroenterology 2005, 128(3), 742-55; Munoz-Luque, J. et al. J Pharmacol Exp Ther 2008, 324(2), 475-83).
Ischemia/reperfusion (I/R) injury is the principal cause of tissue damage occurring in conditions such as stroke, myocardial infarction, cardiopulmonary bypass and other vascular surgeries, and organ transplantation, as well as a major mechanism of end-organ damage complicating the course of circulatory shock of various etiologies. All these conditions are characterized by a disruption of normal blood supply resulting in an insufficient tissue oxygenation. Re-oxygenation e.g., reperfusion is the ultimate treatment to restore normal tissue oxygenation. However the absence of oxygen and nutrients from blood creates a condition in which the restoration of circulation results in further tissue damage. The damage of reperfusion injury is due in part to the inflammatory response of damaged tissues. White blood cells, carried to the area by the newly returning blood, release a host of inflammatory factors such as interleukins as well as free radicals in response to tissue damage. The restored blood flow reintroduces oxygen within cells that damages cellular proteins, DNA, and the plasma membrane.
Remote ischemic preconditioning (RIPC) represents a strategy for harnessing the body's endogenous protective capabilities against the injury incurred by ischemia and reperfusion. It describes the intriguing phenomenon in which transient non-lethal ischemia and reperfusion of one organ or tissue confers resistance to a subsequent episode of “lethal” ischemia reperfusion injury in a remote organ or tissue. The actual mechanism through which transient ischemia and reperfusion of an organ or tissue confers protection is currently unknown although several hypotheses have been proposed.
The humoral hypothesis proposes that the endogenous substance (such as adenosine, bradykinin, opioids, CGRP, endocannabinoids, Angiotensin I or some other as yet unidentified humoral factor) generated in the remote organ or tissue enters the blood stream and activates its respective receptor in the target tissue and thereby recruiting the various intracellular pathways of cardioprotection implicated in ischemic preconditioning.
Recent data indicates that endocannabinnoids and their receptors, in particular CB2 might be involved in pre-conditioning and contribute to prevent reperfusion injury by down regulation of the inflammatory response (Pacher, P. et al. Br J Pharmacol 2008, 153(2), 252-62). Specifically, recent studies using CB2 tool agonists demonstrated the efficacy of this concept for reducing the I/R injury in the heart (Defer, N. et al. Faseb J 2009, 23(7), 2120-30), the brain (Zhang, M. et al. J Cereb Blood Flow Metab 2007, 27(7), 1387-96), the liver (Batkai, S. et al. Faseb J 2007, 21(8), 1788-800) and the kidney (Feizi, A. et al. Exp Toxicol Pathol 2008, 60(4-5), 405-10).
Moreover, over the last few years, a growing body of literature indicates that CB2 can also be of interest in sub-chronic and chronic setting. Specific upregulation of CB1 and CB2 has been shown to be associated in animal models of chronic diseases associated with fibrosis (Garcia-Gonzalez, E. et al. Rheumatology (Oxford) 2009, 48(9), 1050-6; Yang, Y. Y. et al. Liver Int 2009, 29(5), 678-85) with a relevant expression of CB2 in myofibroblasts, the cells responsible for fibrosis progression.
Activation of CB2 receptor by selective CB2 agonist has in fact been shown to exert anti-fibrotic effect in diffuse systemic sclerosis (Garcia-Gonzalez, E. et al. Rheumatology (Oxford) 2009, 48(9), 1050-6) and CB2 receptor has emerged as a critical target in experimental dermal fibrosis (Akhmetshina, A. et al. Arthritis Rheum 2009, 60(4), 1129-36) and in liver pathophysiology, including fibrogenesis associated with chronic liver diseases (Lotersztajn, S. et al. Gastroenterol Clin Biol 2007, 31(3), 255-8; Mallat, A. et al. Expert Opin Ther Targets 2007, 11(3), 403-9; Lotersztajn, S. et al. Br J Pharmacol 2008, 153(2), 286-9).